The Haunted Apartment/Transcript
Original Article: The Haunted Apartment. *Theme Song* [[Jade Catkin|'Jade']]: I'm surprised. Roxie has been much quieter than usual. Normally, she's always like "Hey, Jade! Get up", but not today-- [[Roxie McTerrier|'Roxie']]: Hey, Jade! Get up! Jade: Right as I say that. Roxie: Come on, sleepy-head! Get up! Jade: Roxie! Be quiet! Roxie: If you stayed asleep, do you know what you could miss? Jade then abruptly slashes Roxie with her claws. Roxie: Ow! Jade: Thank you. Now leave me alone. Roxie: Well fine then. If it will make you happy! Jade: It will. Roxie (Muttering): Dumb cat. I would rather have another roommate. Jade: Ugh, finally. All of a sudden, the lights in the entire apartment go out. Jade: Huh? What happened? I can't see. Jade starts to back away in terror, until she felt something grab her. Jade: What the... Before she could find out, she was forced around. The room was pitch black and the only thing she could see were a pair of glowing red eyes. Jade: Aah! Get away from me! No matter how much she struggled, she could not get free. Jade: Roxie, help! Roxie: Huh? Jade: Get this thing off me! Roxie attempted to help, but the strange creature easily knocked her out of its way. Jade then unleashed her claws. Jade: You leave me no choice! She attempts to swing her claws, but the creature grabs her paw. It then twists her paw around until there is a loud snapping sound. Jade starts to scream in pain, tears forming in her eyes from the pain. The monster proceeds to punch her in the jaw, slightly breaking it and knocking her out. Roxie: Jade! Before Roxie could attempt to help her, the monster suddenly lunged her. It then proceeds to slash her multiple times before slamming her down. Before Roxie could stand up, the monster proceeded to charge a green shuriken. Roxie: What is tha... Before Roxie could find out, the object was thrown at her and stuck in her back. She screamed before blacking out. The monster then dragged the two roommates into a secret room still with no power. Only its eyes were visible. [[Ninja Dragonet|'???']]: Just two of many victims. Meanwhile, Edie was flying around. Edie: Roxie told me to come to her apartment, but... Then she noticed the dark room. Edie: Um, why it so dark? Roxie? Jade? Then she noticed the glowing red eyes. Edie: Um... I don't know who you are, but I'm leaving. Edie quickly flies away in terror and tries to get help. Trip and Quincy were at their apartment. Quincy: Anything to do? Trip: Hmm, no. Edie: Boys, boys! Trip: Edie, what's the matter? Edie: There's a glowing red-eyed monster in Roxie and Jade's apartment. I saw it. Quincy: Monster? Edie: I don't know how big it is, but it doesn't look friendly. Can you help? Trip: Sure thing. Come on, Quincy. Quincy: A monster? How about I... Too late. Trip grabs Quincy and the group walks to the apartment. Trip: Where is this monster? Edie: Shh, quiet. The glowing red eyes reappear. Quincy: Aah! *Faints* Trip: Oh no, not now. Before they could think, the monster runs past them and grabs Quincy. It drags the fainted goat into the same dark room. Trip: Uh, Plan B. Run! The monster tries to grab them. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2